


Delphi's Story

by Maddalice13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 11:10:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddalice13/pseuds/Maddalice13
Summary: Harriet Potter has just discovered she's the godmother to Delphi riddle-black, Voldemort and Bellatrix's daughter. Deciding to see what her life is like before taking her in Harriet visits the Lestrange manor and it is there everything changes.





	Delphi's Story

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with another Harry Potter story, yes I know its another fem but that's just cause I love the idea. Anyways I don't own Harry Potter or the cursed child. Also if this takes off I might make it a series.

“I’m sorry but what now?” Harriet said in shock

“You have been named Delphi riddle-black’s godmother as such it is your decision as to where she will go,” the goblin said.

“I heard you the first time, I’m just shocked I would be named and by Riddle of all things. Or that and Bellatrix managed to reproduce.”Harriet stated blandly.

“Yes well, regardless it is your choice to either allow her to remain where she currently is or to take her in and raise her alongside your godson Teddy.” The goblin replied

“And where is she currently staying?” Harriet questioned.

“With the current Lestrange family head as per the mother’s wishes.” The goblin stated.

“And none of them have been named her godparent?”She questioned

“No, they have not only you have which means you have the power to decide if she stays or lives with you.” The goblin answered

Harriet began to rub at her scar in frustration. She constantly did this. It was a reminder of what she lived through what she survived. Harriet didn’t know much about the Lestrange's other than the two brothers who served Voldemort and were blood supremacists. However, if the child was happy where she was than Harriet would allow her to remain if not than teddy would gain a new sibling.

“I will need a little time to prepare. Do not alert the Lestrange's I am going to surprise them if Delphi is well cared for and happy then she can remain in their care if not…well, I’ll remind them just why I was named the dark lords equal.” Harriet said menacingly the shadows around her seeming to grow closer to her.

“Very well miss Potter, then I do believe our business is done for the day, May your gold flow.”

“And may your enemies perish by your sword and their blood flow freely.”

Harriet left the bank her presence cloaked by her magic and hood. She had much to discuss with her friends, Neville being at the forefront. If anyone should know it would be Neville. He’s the one who has suffered the most(aside from her) at both the Lestrange's and riddles actions. For now, though she had to get the paperwork ready and have things set up so that if she did have to extract Delphi from her current home, she would have a place of her own.

*A few days later*

It didn’t take long to get everything set up. To get her friends on board with her plans. Neville was a bit wary but decided to withhold judgment. They both knew better than anyone what it was liked to be judged and compared to your parents. To have that shadowed cast.

Now she stood outside the Lestrange's home. Trying the best way to enter the home with her comrades. It had been decided that they would disguise this as a ministry check. The question was how to best travel through the manor unnoticed. Her invisibility cloak could work except it would not mask her scent or her sound.

_‘oh, silly mistress have you not learned anything?’_

Harriet startled in shock. The voice was not unknown to her, but it spoke sporadically and claimed to be death. She didn’t want to believe that she didn’t want to think of the implications. She had broken the wand and left the stone.

‘ _but you kept the cloak.’_

Of course, she kept the cloak it was all she had of her father it was the one thing she felt truly connected her to the Potter family. That didn’t mean she was the mistress of death, death had no mistress or master, well except maybe one but it wasn’t her.

_‘Actually, it’s two now mistress, you and the being who created me who created all.’_

Harriet groaned she didn’t want this didn’t want to be immortal. She wanted to just live her life. She did not want to be some mistress or master over death, didn’t want to have this power.

_‘You were never meant for normalcy mistress if you would just accept that you could change so much and help so many. You can prevent other children from ending up like you and tom.’_

Look while it sounds nice. I highly doubt I can prevent every single child from growing up too quickly or being in the same situation as Riddle and I.

_‘It always starts with one step in front of the other mistress. However, since you are so stubborn and in denial, I will give you a taste to prove what you can accomplish.’_

Harriet felt something click within her magic and pulled her cloak out to see it take on a new color of silver and black. She placed it around her and lifted the hood up over her head. She shouted and saw none turned or reacted. She moved, and there was no noise. It would seem her cloak had gained a new ability.

Alright, let’s see what I can do with this. I walked through the wards without detection. I placed my hand on the door and watched it phase through. With a grin on my face, I walked through the doors. Oh, this would be _fun_.

I made my way through the manor looking through the rooms. Until I heard a whimper, a child’s whimper. I followed the sound to a small room. I walked in and saw a small child crying inside of a cage. I went to it and unlocked her cage. Grabbed her enfolded her in my cloak and shushed.

“Tell me little one do you know who you are?” I said controlling her rage

“Del- *hic* phi.” She sobbed

“And who did this to you?”

“I d-don’t know their names” She stuttered.

“Will you allow me to look into your mind young one?” I asked

She nodded her head, and I gently went into her mind and saw _everything_. From the moment they had her, they trained her in the dark arts by showing her their effects first hand. They cast the cruciatius on a _child_ they killed her snakes. They starved her beat her and locked her in a cage. They. Would. Pay.

“It’s alright Delphi I’ve come to take you away. where going to go meet some friends of mine and they’ll take you to a place where people can heal you would you like that?”

“Y-yes,” She said

I flew through the manor and outside ripping my hood off startling my friends. I gave Delphi to Luna, who apparated away without me saying anything. I called Kingsley up using a mirror. He answered me.

“Harriet, what-“

“Give me the berserk order.”

His eyes darkened. He became serious in an instant.

“Are you sure about this Potter, If I give this order you can’t be an Auror an-“

“I DON’T GIVE A RAT’S ARSE ABOUT BEING AN AUROR, THEY TORTURED THAT CHILD THEY CURSED HER BEAT HER AND CAGED HER. THEY TREATED HER WORSE THAN THE _DURSLEY’S_ GIVE. ME. THE. ORDER!”

“Minister Kingsley, the Lestrange's never paid the Longbottom family for their attack on my family. The Longbottoms were unable to carry out vengeance against the family. The potters and long bottoms are allies she will be fine because she is doing this to carry out revenge for not only her family but mine. Give the order.”

“Very well, miss potter as minister of magic I give you the power to act as the Lestrange's judge jury and executioner. You are here by given the berserker order seek and destroy.”

“Thank you, Kingsly, Neville do you want to come?”

“No, you take care of them, make sure they know that this is vengeance for the Longbottom’s and the Blacks.”

“Oh, I will Neville I will,” I said

I entered the house. I released the full power the shadows left me and surrounded the doors windows and walls. There would be no escape. There would only be a slow painful _Death_.

“LESTRANGES GET THE FUCK OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!” I screamed.

They all came out of the  woodwork wands raised.

“What do you want Potter, come to gloat.” They sneered

“Oh, I didn’t come to gloat. I came, to check on a child.”

They flinched and threw a spell at me. I blocked them.

“Oh don’t worry Delphi black is no longer in this building and _you_ will never see her again.”

“You bitch she was meant to be the next dark lady, the vessel for our Lord what right do you have to her”

“I’M HER GODMOTHER YOU MOTHER FUCKERS AND IT’S TIME YOU LEARNED WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU HURT MY FAMILY!” I raged at them.

“And I think it best if you learn first hand the pain she went through,” I said as the shadows ensnared all of them making them feel what she felt. I used my magic to transform my wand into a blade and what I got in return was a scythe. Not what I wanted, but It would do.

“P-please mercy” One of them begged

“MERCY? Did you give Delphi mercy when she begged for the pain to stop, did you give her mercy when you killed her familiars? NO! so you will get no mercy from me.” I said as I chopped his head off.

I killed all the others in the same manner. I butchered their corpses, and then I burned the manor down. When I came out of the manor Death was waiting for me. All my friends had left after Kingsly gave the order.

“ _Beautiful mistress, simply beautiful.”_ Death said

“Is Delphi ok?” I asked

 _“She will be, but for now I think it’s time you got some rest.”_ Death said

“I will I just need to-“ I collapsed into deaths arms, and soon my world went black.

 _“Oh dear, she must have used more power than I originally predicted,”_ Death said as transported her to the same room Delphi was in and onto a bed.

 _“Yes, this truly will be quite the change of events.”_ With that death dispersed back to their realm, waiting and watching to see what Harriet would do next.f


End file.
